


Female Destiel & wings

by blackfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Cas, Fem!Sam, fem!dean, genderbent, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfeathers/pseuds/blackfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassy has a problem with one of her wings and wants Deana to help.<br/>Sam is relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Destiel & wings

**Author's Note:**

> Genderbent Destiel. I just love those two in every way possible, and them cis-swapped as girls is awesome.  
> I hope you enjoy.

It all happened so quickly, there she was, the angel, Cassy- right next to Deana, with their lips pressed together.  
Deana had wanted this so damn much, and Cassy also did.  
\--

It all started with Deana just sitting with her sister Sam in some cheap motel trying to track down a usual hunt.  
Sam had her laptop out checking out some information while Deana sat opposite with a beer in hand.

''..Damn, i'm worried about Cas, she hasn't been here for a while'', Deana muttered , looking down at the small  
table and taking another sip of the cold beer.

_She did. She really did worry about the angel. There was a war upstairs.. in heaven, things were pretty bad and  
she would've been lying to herself if she said she didn't worry._

''I'm sure things are fine, she'll come soon'', Sam said, peeking out from behind her laptop.

''Anyways, I'm gonna go to the library, see if i can find more information on this case, wanna come?''

Deana looked up at Sam and let out a sigh before speaking. ''Nah.. I'll stay here, I'm pretty tired.''

''Ok, see you later'', Sam said, before shutting her laptop, picking up her bag and clicking the door shut behind her.

Deana let out a huff and pinched the bridge of her nose with her hands, trying not to think about damn Cassy.  
That frickin dorky angel was on her mind way too much. Those big blue eyes, that long, dark hair, that damn blue  
tie she always wore ,and those plump beautiful lip-

Deana choked a little on her beer at the thought. _What the hell._ Cassy was her friend, and she liked guys.  
Not girl angels. Looks like another thought Deana would have to store away in  
 _the things-Deana-didn't-want-to-think-about_ area of her head.  
There were way to many things She preferred to bottle away and not ever bring up again.

As she stood up to get another beer the sudden noise of wings flapping entered her ears.

It was Cassy. 

She turned around, and ran towards her when the angel almost toppled over.

''CAS!'' The huntress said as she held the angel up. ''Cas, are you ok?? It's ok, i gotcha, what happened?''

She helped Cassy sit down on the bed. ''It's my wings.''

''Your wings?''

''Yes.''

''Care to _elaborate_?!''

''I..I appear to have a deep cut on one of my wings.... and..I was wondering if you could help me stitch it? I cannot reach.''  
Cassy said as she squinted her eyes at Deana. ''..and I cannot heal it either'' She also added, moving her eyes away from Deana's.

Deana blinked a few times and then decided to speak. ''Of course I'll help, but I can't see your wings.''

''Thank you Deana. and I will manifest them for you so you can see them.''

The huntress stared at the angel as she began taking off her tie, and then unbuttoning her white shirt.  
Cassy looked almost- nervous? She took her shirt off all the way, and then folded it neatly onto the bed.  
She was now in just a black lacey bra and it was hard for Deana to keep eye contact. crap. _don't blush don't blush don't blush._  
 _she's your friend. You're just gonna help her sti-_

Before she could collect the rest of her thoughts, Cassy hunched over slightly,  
the air rippling around them as two large feathered wings appeared before her eyes.

_holy shit._

They were black in colour, almost a dark blue tint to them, and _damn they were beautiful._

She collected her things and then sat down next to the angel.  
\--

After she was done stitching the cut at the base of the right wing, she smoothed down the surrounding feathers with her hand.  
A shudder left the angel's mouth. Deana moved her hand away quickly.

''Crap, did I hurt you? I'm sorry.''

Cassy looked away from Deana before replying in almost a mutter.

''No, quite the opposite...I..It feels good when you touch my wings Deana.''

With that, Deana reached out a hand and stroked a few dark large feathers, drawing a slight moan from Cassy.

''Deana-I''

Before Cassy cold finish, Deana reached out a hand, tilting the angels head around, and pulling her into a kiss.

They both gasped at the feeling as Cassy reached around and held the huntresses' head close.  
Their tongues colliding together as they kissed deeper, their breaths coming out in pants.  
The kiss was filled with so much pent-up emotions and passion that it was making Deana's head spin.

After a while, they parted their lips, the both of them breathless as they held their foreheads close together,  
Deana staring into the angel's deep blue eyes.

''Cassy.''

''Deana.''

''I...I need- I lov-''

Before Deana could finish, the door to the motel slammed open.

''Hey Deana, I managed to f-'' Sam stopped and stood still when she saw them.

Deana stuttered and went to say something but Sam just backed out of the door slowly and left.

Deana and Cassy shot puzzled and slightly terrified looks at each other.

When the door was closed, Sam leaned up against it, a small smile on her face as she muttered under her breath-

''Finally''


End file.
